


Dunkles Verlangen

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina machte sich nichts vor. Dies war keine Liebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunkles Verlangen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443977) by [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph). 



Regina zitterte als Maleficents Zunge eine langsame Spirale um ihren Bauchnabel entlang fuhr. Sündhafte Lippen fuhren einen Pfad nach unten und jeder Zentimeter wurde errungen mit einem Lecken, einem Biss. _Einem Kuss._ Brutal wirksam um ein Feuer in Reginas Blut zu entfachen und es dann zu Flammen auflodern zu lassen. Sie berührte ihre Brüste, neckte ihre Nippel bis sie hart waren und gab jeden von ihnen einen stechenden Kniff. 

_Ein Geheimnis für ein Geheimnis._ Das war der Deal, den Maleficent vorgeschlagen hatte, und Regina tauschte gerne die Sprüche ihrer Mutter für neues Wissen. Wenn die alte Hexe jemals ihre Allianz mit einer Rivalin entdecken würde sie jemals des Verrates bezichtigen wollte, dann würde Regina sie freudig daran erinnern, dass sie nur den Ratschlag ihrer Mutter folgte und nichts zwischen sich und Macht kommen ließ. 

Cora sollte stolz sein eine so pflichtbewusste Tochter zu haben. 

Regina keuchte und ihr Körper spannte sich an als schlanke Finger in ihre Hitze glitten und als Zähne und eine Zunge ihre Klitoris neckten. Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe um das sehnsuchtsvolle Stöhnen, dass ihr entlockt wurde, zu unterdrücken. Maleficents gedämpftes Lachen verspottete solch eine Sittsamkeit. Ihre Finger fuhren immer drängender in Regina hinein, welche zitterte und deren Hüften sich wiegend entgegen brachten. Reginas Finger zuckten und ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie würde diesen Genuss annehmen, aber sie würde sich nicht ergeben, nicht vollends. Sie hatte sich nur Daniel vollkommen offen gezeigt und sie hatte nicht vor ihn oder ihre Liebe zu betrügen, in dem sie dies einem anderem schenkte. 

Als die Lust endlich über sie hinein brach, ihren Körper zusammenzog und für diesen Moment, den ihr Körper brauchte um sich zu entspannen, den Schmerz, den Zorn und Kummer verbrannte, machte Regina kein Geräusch.  

Da war eine Macht in diesem sexuellem Akt, welche anders war als das was Regina mit Daniel geteilt hatte. Eine Einfachheit von Körpern, die sich gegenseitig beanspruchten und erbebten mit keiner anderen Erwartung als diese Lust. Es war eine Macht von der Regina vorhatte sie zu meistern, eine, die ihr genauso dienen würde wie ihre Magie. Sie lächelte und schnurrte vor Lust. 

Der Kuss, als er kam, überraschte Regina. Ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd als sie sich selbst auf Maleficents Lippen schmeckte. Sie hatte keinen Ausdruck für dieses Gefühl der Erfüllung, dass sie erfasste durch das Verlangen, dass die Augen der anderen Frau verdunkelten, aber sie wusste eine Sache. 

Es war keine Liebe. 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Regina stand oben am Aufzugsschaft und die Dunkelheit unter ihr war vollkommen ruhig. Vollkommen lautlos. Vollkommen tot. Ihre Finger zögerten über der Steuerung, zitterten mit dem Verlangen den Knopf zu drücken, die Kabine bis hinunter in die Tiefe zu fahren und die Zerstörung, die Emma und Gold angerichtet hatten, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Emma hatte den Tod mit sich nach Storybrooke gebracht, erlaubte Gold dies zu nutzen, sie zu benutzen und Regina würde keinem vom beiden dies jemals verzeihen. 

_Die Dinge sollten nicht auf diese Weise enden_ , flüsterte Regina in die Dunkelheit zu dem Körper, geschmeidig und schimmernd wie Obsidian, in den Höhlen unter der Stadt. _Du hattest nicht genug gelitten, alte Freundin._

Über die Jahre hatte Regina gelernt ohne Zusammenzucken den Tod anzusehen, aber sie fragte sich, ob sie fähig wäre stark zu bleiben in Angesicht von Maleficents Körper, dessen vertrautes Feuer entwichen war. Sie nahm einen langsamen, tiefen Atemzug und ließ ihre Hand sinken. Sie hatte kein Wort für die Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten, das leere Gefühl in ihrer Brust, der Kloß, der ihre Kehle zuschnürte. Es war weder Trauer noch Reue. 

Es war jedoch sicherlich keine Liebe. 

Ende


End file.
